Crowned
by Kalira69
Summary: Sakura's mind wanders as she luxuriates under Lee's affectionate attention for a while. (Written for Sakura Month, Day 4)


Written for Day 4 of Sakura Month: Hairstyles

* * *

Sakura bolted up as a loud cry echoed through the clearing where she had been resting, her heart kicking into a rapid rhythm.

"Hello, My Beloved!"

Sakura sighed, sinking out of her crouch and letting herself fall backwards to lie on the grass once more, her tangled hair fanning around her shoulders. "Hello love." she replied absently as Lee approached, lips tugging into a smile despite herself. She ought to be used to the way he _declared_ things wherever he went but somehow it never _quite_ stopped surprising her.

Sakura blinked, then grinned up at Lee as he knelt by her shoulder, leaning over her and carefully avoiding pinning her hair. "Are you well, my lovely blossom?" Lee asked, one callused fingertip trailing over her cheek.

Sakura reached up and playfully tugged his hair where it fell forwards by his cheek, then hooked a finger in the collar of his suit. "I'm fine, just tired." she admitted, dropping her hand to brace both elbows on the grass and arching her back as she pushed upright again.

"Training hard?" Lee asked brightly, and Sakura giggled.

"Maa . . . some of the time." Sakura replied playfully, mimicking her training partner. She might be capable of breaking him in half - or a hundred pieces - now, but training with Kakashi was still useful. For one thing, she had to be able to _hit_ him, first. Sakura could best him in strength easily but he was _slippery_ and clever to the last - and accustomed to regularly facing an opponent much stronger than himself.

Lee's fingers ghosted over her shoulders to her neck, pressing gently as he settled behind her, and Sakura leaned into him with a contented sigh. Lee kissed her bare shoulder and Sakura wriggled and leaned a little harder, tilting her head to brush a kiss to his jaw. Lee's arms slipped around her waist, tightening just a smidge too far for most people to take.

Sakura relaxed into it comfortably. She was tougher than even most kunoichi, and she was long used to Lee's careful-but-slightly-too-emphatic displays of affection. She liked them.

She pouted when Lee released her only a few minutes later, nudging her away. She twisted to look at him, then fell still as his fingers plucked away her hitai-ate and gently pulled her hair back. Sakura settled happily under the touch, lashes fluttering as she closed her eyes, Lee's fingers patiently teasing tangles from her hair.

Eventually the light tugging - really, there was no need to be _so_ careful, though Sakura wouldn't bother telling Lee that; it was sweet - shifted into a slightly different feeling, and Sakura frowned slightly as she tried to identify it.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked after another few moments.

Lee hummed but didn't answer, fingertips brushing her temple on one side. Sakura gave a soft, thoughtful hum of her own, but didn't press for a better response or try to move away. Lee pressed a kiss to the crown of her head and she ducked, startled into a surprised laugh but not discomfited, no matter if Lee managed to surprise her or slip into her space. Comfortable as she had been with few people since earning her chuunin vest.

Really, as a student and even a genin Sakura had been completely ignorant to how _hard_ it was as a ninja to be close or intimate even with someone you in theory _trusted_. Too much honed instinct flaring at every possible threat. She was beyond lucky to have a partner she not only loved but could - and did - trust to the ends of the earth and beyond. While there were others she trusted, Sakura knew Lee would tear himself to pieces before he brought harm to anyone he cared for.

"Lee?" Sakura said, opening her eyes.

"Mh?" Lee responded, slightly muffled, as though he had something in his mouth. Sakura's eyebrows rose, but she didn't ask.

"Nothing, just. . ." Sakura leaned back a little on her palms, slowly, allowing Lee to move with her. "Love you."

Lee made another equally muffled, but happy, sound, and Sakura grinned and closed her eyes again. Lee was still toying with her hair, and she basked in the attention as he smoothed it and began to piece out small sections. She had _no_ idea what he was doing, and while the Sakura of years past would have nervously yanked away and scolded him - a girl couldn't just _blindly trust_ when it came to her _hair_ , after all - she wasn't particularly worried about the results.

Sakura hummed curiously as the smell of crushed greenery reached her nose, but remained still under the gentle tugging in her hair on one side. Lee's touch was always gentle, as though he could never _quite_ forget what he was capable of, even if he knew how tough Sakura was herself.

Her lips twitched as Lee made a low sound of determined frustration, two fingertips pressing a loop of her hair against the side of her head. Sakura helpfully tilted her head to keep it steady as his hand slipped, then straightened as he picked the strands up again with a satisfied huff.

Lee's attention shifted, a few moments later, to the other side of her head, combing out her hair and then beginning to partition it as well.

Sakura hummed softly, enjoying the quiet affection and still letting the tension of a hard workout ease out of her body. The peaceful clearing and her boyfriend's light touch were relaxing her almost into a light doze again, though she kept herself upright.

"Ah, finished, Beloved." Lee said softly, his hands smoothing over her shoulders and squeezing lightly even as he nosed past her hair to kiss her neck. Sakura shivered at the caress and hummed quietly, opening her eyes and twisting to smile at him.

Sakura's hair still fell over her neck and behind her shoulders, but not freely, it was neatly corralled by - she reached up - a pair of braids which circled the crown of her head and joined at the back. Her smile widened and Lee grinned back at her, bounding to his feet and offering a hand.

Sakura laughed and accepted it, finding herself on her feet almost before she had begun to move on her own. She scowled playfully at Lee, tsking, but he only continued to grin, well aware she was teasing.

Lee reached inside his vest, retrieving Sakura's hitai-ate and flipping it over in his hands, eyes on her hair. He raised his hands and Sakura realised he was about to return it to its place.

Sakura quickly tugged it out of his hands. "I can take Ino's _copycat_ teasing for _one day_." she said lightly, looping it around her waist and tying it neatly - and a bit more snugly than Ino ever had. Also Ino couldn't tease too strongly as she wore her own hitai-ate wound around her bangs and ponytail mostly these days, probably so it wouldn't catch at her long T&I overcoat. "I don't want to mess up your work." Sakura added, running her fingers along one smooth, delicate braid, gently careful as she passed over the soft prickle of tiny flower petals.

Lee flushed lightly, and Sakura leaned up against him, arms twining around his shoulders. He'd given her a braided crown of flowers, the sweetheart. "Thank you." she said, nuzzling his cheek before kissing him softly.

Lee was quick to return the embrace, his eyes warm as he returned the kiss, one big hand smoothing over her back. "You are ever welcome, Beloved." he murmured almost against her lips. Sakura rose up a little higher on her toes to pull him into a deeper kiss, closing her eyes, and purred a little inside as Lee's grip on her tightened and he made a soft sound of pleasure.

It took so little to make him happy, and while that never stopped Sakura from trying, it was a reassuring warmth in her chest - how much and how _easily_ he loved her.

* * *

The flowers I saw Lee braiding into Sakura's hair are shion (aka asters) - they're tiny, pale purple and yellow and white.

There'll be a couple more LeeSaku stories from me for this Event!


End file.
